Pardelà les différences
by Shinokago
Summary: Chapitre 4 upload! Gomen ne à tout le monde pour mon retard! Bien sinon pour ce chp. il y a au programme une légère altercation et l'apparition d'un autre perso. D'où le fait que ce chapitre soit dédié à quelqu'un! Voilà bonne lecture à tous! Review peutê
1. Une nouvelle mission

Salut tout le monde!! Voilà!! Comme je vous l'avais dit dans mon autre fic Ce que sont les sentiments, j'inaugure le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle fic qui cette fois s'appelle Par-delà les différences. Le 1er chp. quant à lui s'intitule "une nouvelle mission". Voili voilou!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout que cette fic est véritablement COMPLETEMENT différente de a 1ère. Quoiqu'il ensoit, j'attend vos impressions avec impatience, qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaises!! J'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis!! Allez bonne lecture et puis n'oubliez pas: REVIEWS!!

P.S: pour le début je me suis un peu inspirée d'un téléfilm américain, même si le résultat est complètement différent lol!

Disclaimer: Les persos d'Inuyasha ne m'apprtiennent pas, mais ils appartiennent à la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi!!

En revanche, cet univers-là...Enfin, vous verrez bien!

_**TITRE PRINCIPAL: PAR-DELA LES DIFFERENCES**_

**CHAPITRE 1: UNE NOUVELLE MISSION**

Minuit sonnait dans la chambre d'hôtel. Le demi-youkaï aux cheuveux argentés qui s'y trouvait était en train de vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il ne devait laisser aucune trace de son passage, car cela pourrait lui être fatal...Après tout, il venait de **_d'assassiner_** quelqu'un!! Pourtant, c'était son job, et il était d'ailleurs très réputé pour accomplir ce genre de travail, tout comme sa famille...Lui, Inuyasha Takashi, 21 ans, était un tueur à gages!! Dans ce monde, c'était le seul moyen pour les youkaïs de se faire respecter des humains, même si depuis peu la constitution avait changé...Tuer de sang-froid des humains...les tuer sans aucun remord...Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, puisque lui les détestait. La raison?! Etant lui-même le fruit d'une union entre un youkaï, son père, et d'une humaine, sa mère, son enfance n'avait été que douleur et souffrance, car ce dernier héritage avait été pour lui un poids considérable...Petit, il s'était fait martyrisé par les autres enfants de son école, malgré la protection de son père, surtout après la mort de sa mère, le jour de son huitième anniversaire...En y réfléchissant, c'était en particulier depuis ce jour où il avait appris que celle qui l'avait mis au monde était morte par la faute d'un humain qu'il était devenu comme ainsi...du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui disait...Alors qu'il s'amusait avec son père et son frère, ce seul coup de téléphone de la part de l'hôpital l'avait définitvement anéanti, ne laissant paraître que de la haine envers les hommes "normaux". Après ce tragique incident, il avait dû lutter encore plus que les autres youkaïs pour se faire accepter, surtout par son frère, qui lui était, comme il le disait souvent, de "sang-pur". Mais Sesshômaru avait fini par l'accepter, même s'il ne voulait pas le démontrer, et encore moins l'admettre!

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de quitter la chambre. Puis, tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, il prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son client. A peine eut-on décrocher que le hanyou déclara:

-Travail terminé. J'attend votre argent sur mon compte demain matin, puis il raccrocha avant de démarrer son véhicule et de quitter le parking.

Le lendemain, tandis qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner dans un restaurant qui bordait l'autoroute (enfin, ce serait plutôt un snack vu la taille!), il sortit son ordinateur portable (il est à la page, non?!). Soudain, il se sentit observé. Arrêtant tous ses gestes en cours, il se focalisa sur l'endroit d'où lui venait cette impression, puis il se retourna violemment. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit un petit garçon d'environ six ans qui, sous l'effet de la réaction du demi-youkaï, avait pris peur.

-Que me veux-tu?! demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

-Mateo!! Que fais-tu?! On n'observe pas les gens comme ça!! Excusez-le, monsieur...il est encore jeune...fit une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Kerps...vous devriez faire attention! Surtout si vous êtes sa mère! répondit-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

-Maman! Pourquoi les oreilles du monsieur sont différentes des nôtres?!

-Voyons, Mateo!! Il ne faut pas poser ce genre de questions, mon chéri!! Allez, viens!! Pardonnez-nous encore de vous avoir dérangé, monsieur...finit-elle par dire en emmenant son fils dehors.

"Et voilà!!" pensa -t-il amèrement tout en allumant son ordinateur. "Encore une réflexion de la part de ces humains envers moi...je les hais!"

La musique d'ouverture de son ordinateur le sortit de ses pensées. Oubliant tout ce qui venait de se passer, il vérifia si l'argent de son ex-client était bien arrivé. Une fois cette chose faîte, il continua de prendre son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, lorque soudain il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un nouvel e-mail.

-On ne peut même plus manger sans être dérangé... grommela-t-il en cliquant sur la rubrique lui permettant de lire le message. Ces humains ne se respectent même pas eux-même.

Il se mit alors à lire le texte qui venait de s'afficher à l'écran. Comme il s'en doutait, il s'agissait d'une demande d'assassinat. Pourtant, celle-ci n'était pas ordinaire.

"Monsieur Takashi,

J'ai eu vent de vos talents dans votre profession, je me suis donc décidé à vous contacter. Il se trouve que j'ai justement un travail pour vous. Je sais que, d'ordinaire, vous ne prenez jamais de rendez-vous avec vos clients, mais j'aimerai ependant vous rencontrer pour discuter du contrat que je vous propose. En effet, il y a certaines choses que je souhaiterai mettre au point. Si jpar hasard vous décidiez de venir, je vous attendrai au restaurant _Beauty_ à Chicago à cette adresse citée plus bas aux alentours de 12h30 (oui je sais le nom du resto est nul mais j'ai pas eu d'autres idées!). Au cas où vous ne voudriez pas venir, je considèrerai mon offre comme un refus de votre part et je ferai alors appel à quelqu'un d'autre.

En espérant que vous accepterez.

P.S: Vous connaîtrez mon nom en temps voulu. Je tiens à ce que mon identité ne soit pas percée."

Tout en pensant qu'il était stupide de ne pas vouloir délivrer son nom alors que tout le monde savait parfaitment que la ligne qu'utilisait les tueurs à gages était automatiquement sécurisée, Inuyasha se mit à réfléchir.

"Pourquoi cette personne souhaite-t-elle me rencontrer alors qu'elle semble être très bien informée sur moi et ma famille...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce rendez-vous pourrait m'être utile..."

il envoya alors un e-mail pour répondre positivement à la demande de son nouveau client. Décidément, jamais il n'aurait de répit. Après avoir noté l'adresse où aurait lieu son rendez-vous, il éteignit son ordinateur, finit son café, et reprit la route en direction de Chicago. S'il devait voir cette personne à 12h30, il fallait se mettre en route tout de suite, car le trajet à faire était encore long.

Le lendemain, vers neuf heures, Inuyasha arriva dans la ville où devait avoir lieu l'entretien.

-J'ai encore le temps de m'installler dans un hôtel avant l'heure convenue, fit-il alors n regardant sa montre.

Trois heures plus tard, il était fin prêt pour sa rencontre avec son client. Voyant qu'il lui restait encore une demi-heure, il en profita pour se balader et faire un repérage des lieux. La ville était tout de même imense, et animée qui plus est, ce qui ne rendrait pas sa tâche facile si le meurtre pour lequel il était ici devait être fait. Enfin, il fallait d'abord qu'il acccepte... Dix minutes avant l'heure prévue, il se mit en direction du retaurant _Beauty. _Il lui suffit de moins d'une minute pour apercevoir le bâtiment. Il était gigantesque, et très somptueux?! C'était bizarre... En général, lorsqu'une personne faisait appel à un assassin, les rencontres s'effectuaient plutôt dans un endroit discret, non?! Mais peu importe! Pour Inuyasha, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs lui était indifférent. Cependant, avant d'entrer, il regarda tout de même les prix: ils étaient volumineux, ce qui faillit le faire tomber à la renverse, car lui n'aurait jamais pu se payer ce qu'il voyait malgré tout l'argent qu'il se faisait!

"L'homme qui souhaite m'engager doit avoir une sacrée situation pour vouloir me rencontrer ici..."

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée qu'un portier lui ouvrit en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. N'en revenant toujours pas, il se dirigea vers l'acceuil.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Heu...Oui. J'ai un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ici...

-Hmm...Pourrais-je avoir votre nom?

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous le donner?! fit le demi-youkaï d'un ton sec.

-Comment pourrais-je vous conduire à la table qui vous est réservée si j'ignore votre nom? répondite l'homme sans la moindre crainte.

-Ah...Désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur. Vous n'êtes pas le premier...et vous ne serez certainement pas le dernier! continua l'homme en souriant. Puis il reprit: alors, puis-je avoir votre nom?

-...Takashi...

-Voyons...Takashi... répéta-t-il pour lui-même tout en regardant dans son registre. Ah! Oui! Monsieur Takashi! Table 12... Sylvia! appela-t-il alors.

Une serveuse en uniforme arriva. En voyant Inuyasha, elle s'inclina légèrement en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

-Sylvia, veuillez conduire monsieur Takashi à la table 12, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme demanda alors au hanyou de la suivre. Arrivés à la fameuse table 12, et après qu'Inuyasha se soir installé sur une chaise, elle déclara en s'abaissant à nouveau:

-Si vous voulez bien patienter...

Puis elle sortit en direction du bar. Cinq minutes plus tard, un homme aux cheveux courts et châtains clair s'installa en face d'Inuyasha et lui tendit une main que le demi-youkaï serra avec méfiance.

-Monsieur Takashi...Enchanté, je suis celui qui vous ai contacté.

-J'avais compris...fit sarcastiquement Inuyasha.

-Excusez-moi...répondit l'homme, visiblement gêné. Hem! Voulez-vous boire quelque chose?

-Il me semble que je ne sois pas là pour ça, répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Et bien...oui...hum...je n'insiste pas...

Un lourd silence prit place pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Puis, tenant absolument à en finir, Inuyasha reprit la discussion.

-Pourquoi teniez-vous absolument à me rencontrer?! Et puis d'abord, qui êtes-vous?!

-Chaque chose en son temps...Pour commencer, je me présente: mon nom est Hojo. Je suis le directeur d'une grande société...

Hojo...Il semblait bien avoir lu un article sur lui une fois dans un magazine...

-Et je suppose que vous souhaiteriez m'engager?! Si vous êtes le PDG d'une grande entreprise, je ne vois pas qui je devrais éliminer pour vous!! Un adversaire qui risque de prendre votre place ou de vous faire couler?!

-Non...répondit Hojo en sortant une photo qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à la hauteur du tueur à gages qui la prit et la regarda.

Celui-ci remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une femme humaine aux longs cheveux noirs ébène et aux yeux noisette. Rien que sur la photo, cette jeune femme dégageait un certain charme uniquement par sa beauté et son sourire. Inuyasha se surprit lui-même à penser cela, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus ressentir quoi que ce soit envers eux mis à part de la haine.

-Et qui est cette fille...? demanda-t-il en oubliant le sentiment qui l'avait traversé durant une fraction de seconde.

-Elle a 20 ans et il s'agit de ma femme, monsieur Takashi...répondit l'homme d'affaires en observant le hanyou dans les yeux. Son nom est Kagome Higurashi, du moins son nom de jeune fille. Et c'est elle que j'aimerai que vous tueriez.

Un autre profond silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes, le brouhaha des gens venant déjeuner devenant l'unique bruit perceptible. Après quelques secondes cependant, Inuyasha se remit à parler.

-...Je vois...puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez vous débarrasser d'elle?

-La raison est très simple: elle m'a tout simplement trahi.

-En êtes-vous sûr?

-Certain! Plusieurs choses me l'ont fait comprendre. Par exemple, je trouve que son comportement est étrange depuis quelques temps...

-Cela ne veut rien dire! Comprenezque, pour moi, il faut des preuves qu'elle soit coupable afin que je sois sûr de la raison pour laquelle je suis engagé.

Bien évidemment, ce qu'il venait de dire était complètement faux! S'il avait menti, c'était uniquement parce que son instinct lui disait de faire attention.

-Si je vous apprend que c'est un très bon contact qui m'en a fait part? Je lui fais entièrement confiance!

"Ce gars fait plus confiance à une ami qu'à sa propre femme...décidément, cette histoire n'est pas claire..Enfin bon!"

-Très bien! J'accepte! Mais il me faudrait son emploir du temps, ainsi que les noms et les numéros des personnes qu'elle connaît!

-J'y avais pensé. Tenez! Voici! déclara Hojo en lui tendant un dossier. Il contient également d'autres informations qui pourraient vous être uitles. Enfin, une dernière chose...

-Mon salaire?! anticipa Inuyasha.

-Vous êtes vif, monsieur Takashi! C'est effectivement de cela dont je voulais vous parler... Dîtes-moi une somme, votre prix sera le mien!

-50 000 dollars! lâcha le hanyou sans réfléchir (il est bête! A sa place j'aurais demandé le triple!).

-C'est entendu! Voici la moitié maintenant, fit Hojo en tendant un chèque qu'il venait de mettre à l'ordre du tueur à gages. Vous aurez le reste une fois le travail accompli. Bien! je crois que notre conversation est close. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un autre rendez-vous d'affaires qui m'attend.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hojo quitta le demi-youkaï après lui avoir donné son numéro de téléphone portable afin que celui-ci l'avertisse une fois le meurtre réalisé. Se retrouvant seul, Inuyasha ne tarda pas à sortir du restaurant et à repartir en direction de l'hôtel avec sa voiture. D'habitude, rien ne le préoccupait sur sa future victime. Pourtant, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Il ouvrit alors le dossier et prit la photo pour l'observer attentivement. Sa future victime, Kagome Higurashi, semblait rayonnante à côté de son mari.

"Je ne comprend pas...Sur cette photo elle a pourtant l'air de tenir à lui..."

Ayant pensé cela, il décida que, malgré toutes ses convictions, son instinct qui l'alarmait depuis le début devait certainement signifier qu'il fallait qu'il prenne cette affaire au sérieux. Bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur tout ça, il entreprit donc d'aller observer les faits et gestes de cette fille pour s'assurer de ce qu'on lui avait raconté.

Alors?! Vous en pensez quoi pour un 1er chp.? Je le dis tout de suite ça c'était un peu comme une présentation!! Mais au moins vous connaissez déjà un peu l'histoire!! Surtout donnez-moi vos avis que je vois si mon idée vous plaît!! Et pour ceux qui ne m'avait jamais vu écrire dans ce style-là (à savoir donner mon avis et rendre l'histoire un peu plus originale, complètement hors-contexte de la véritable histoire...), ben j'espère tout simplement que vous êtes pas déçus! Mais que voulez-vous?! J'avais envie de changer pour voir ce que ça donne...et encore là c'est que le début!!

Prochain chp.:"Une situation embarrassante". J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous!!

P.S: Avis à ceux qui lisent Ce que sont les sentiments: vous inquiétez pas, ça veut pas dire que j'abandonne ma fic!! Au contraire!! Vu qu'elle vous plaît, je me dois de vous faire plaisir!

See you later!! Votre humble écrivain en herbe: Shinokago!


	2. Une situation embarrassante

**WARNING!Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! c'est moi et je suis de retour! Alors mes explications viendront dans le chp. 3 de cette fic et dans mon nouveau de Ce que sont les sentiments! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je suis vraiment DSL! Mais mon ordi m'avait vraiment lâché! Maintenant j'en ai un nouveau et il buggera pas tout de suite je vous le promet! Quoiqu'il en soit, ce chp avait failli être édité avant que mon ordi meurt (j'ai fait mon deuil), c'est la raison pour laquelle les messages que j'ai laissé datent de loin! Mais je me rattraperais dans le 3ème chp pour ceux à qui j'ai pas répondu (là j'écris de l'université)! Voilà!**

Kilou tout le monde (ou plutôt RE-kilou lol)! Cette fois je ne diffuserai qu'un chapitre, et c'est cette fic que j'ai choisi car j'ai été très inspirée pour la suite. Il y a aussi le fait que je cherche le meilleur moyen d'introduire la fin de Ce que sont les sentiments pour pas vous décevoir (enfin, du moins ceux qui lisent cette fic...) et je peux vous dire que je bosse dur dessus lorsque j'ai du temps libre, ce qui est rare en ce moment! Enfin, il y a une dernière raison à ça: visiblement mon 1er chapitre a emballé certains d'entre vous (même si j'avoue que je ne sentais pas trop ce 1er chapitre car:

1) C'est surtout un chapitre de présentation

2)Le résumé que j'avais fait était pas terrible, en plus mon ordi a buggé à ce moment-là sniff...)

Mais je remercie quand même ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Voilà, donc je l'annonce: à partir de maintenant on commence à entrer dans l'histoire, certaines choses commencent à se dévoiler (mais pas trop quand même!)...Voili voilou! Je vous retrouve comme d'hab à la fin du chapitre!

Bonne lecture ! Et surtout, j'ai véritablement besoin de vos avis donc...REVIEWS (même si je vous fait confiance pour ça)!

**CHAPITRE 2: UNE SITUATION EMBARRASSANTE**

Deux jours plus tard, Inuyasha attendait patiemment dans sa voiture que sa victime - Kagome Higurashi - sorte de son domicile conjugal. Il nota au passage que la maison, qui se trouvait seulement à quelques kilomètres de Chicago, était gigantesque.

"Pas étonnant qu'il puisse se payer des plats dans ce genre de resto" avait songé le tueur à gages.

Il commençait à en avoir marre. En effet, cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il observait le grillage dans l'attente qu'elle sorte. Mais, au moment où il allait abandonner (il faut dire aussi que le rendez-vous qui était marqué dans son emploi du temps était prévu pour neuf heures du matin. Or, là, il était MIDI TRENTE!), il la vit partir à bord d'une magnifique porsche cabriolet de couleur grise. Il la prit donc en filature, comme il avait prévu de faire.

Après un quart d'heure de route, Kagome se gara dans une allée. Elle sortit alors de son véhicule avant de sonner à la porte du domicile où elle s'était arrêtée (logique!). On lui ouvrit et elle entra. Heureusement pour lui, Inuyasha avait donné un micro-espion à son client (et même plusieurs!) pour qu'il le mette à des endroits où sa femme ne les trouverait pas. Le sac de la jeune femme en faisait partie. Le prétexte du hanyou avait été qu'il désirait obtenir plus de renseignements afin d'envisager la meilleure stratégie possible, et ces fameux renseignements ne pouvaient , comme par hasard, être pris qu'en espionnant attentivement celle qu'il avait l'intention d'assassiner. Bien entendu, ce n'était encore qu'un subterfuge que le demi-youkaï avait voulu faire croire, car la raison était tout autre. Augmentant le son de son capteur, il écouta alors attentivement la conversation qui se déroulait...

-Grande soeur...? Je ne t'attendais plus! Je commençais à m'inquiéter!

-Bonjour, Sôta...Désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé, mais je me suis endormie tard, hier soir, et je ne me suis pas réveillée...

-...Tu as des problèmes...?

-...A vrai dire...je m'inquiète un peu...

-Tu n'es pas allée voir Sango...? Ce n'est pas que tu me déranges! la rassura Sôta. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très doué pour les conseils...

-...Elle est partie en voyage voir son frère ainsi que sa famille pour la semaine avec Miroku...

-Je vois...D'accord, raconte-moi tout ce qui te tracasse, je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider!

-Merci, petit frère...

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Un café, si ça ne te gêne pas...

Cinq minutes plus tard, sa tasse de café à la main, et Sôta assis en face d'elle, Kagome commença son récit. De son côté, Inuyasha se demandait ce que pouvait bien être son problème.

-Et bien voilà...Si je suis inquiète...c'est pour Hojo...

-Pour lui? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'ébranler?

-Justement...je...je pense qu'il est en train de se faire manipuler...

-Ah bon? Tu en est sûre?

-Non, bien sûr...Mais j'ai d'énormes doutes...Depuis quelques temps, il se comporte étrangement...

-...Cela m'étonne de lui...Comment cela se peut-il...?

-Je ne fais qu'une supposition...J'ai peut-être tort, et je l'espère, mais il est ainsi depuis l'arrivée de son nouvel associé...

-As-tu déjà rencontré cette personne...?

-C'est là que se trouve le problème: non! Et pourtant, tu sais bien qu'en principe, Hojo me présente toujours ses nouveaux contacts. Or, là, rien! Aucun rendez-vous n'est prévu! Je ne connais même pas son nom...J'ai la sensation qu'Hojo se fait manipuler...

-Mais ton mari n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire...

-Je le sais... soupira Kagome.

-Mais...en quoi vois-tu qu'il est devenu bizarre, ces derniers temps...?

-En fait...je me rend compte que, depuis quelques jours, il ne me demande aucun conseil, il ne m'adresse pas la parole...Il ne me regarde même pas...

-Il ne te parle pas?

-Non...enfin, si! Il me dit des mots doux et me rassure quand je veux discuter de ses affaires avec lui, mais sa voix n'est pas naturelle...

Elle sanglota, et cela fit de la peine à son frère. Il savait que, malgré la force de caractère qu'elle possédait, elle était fragile. Alors voir que son mari n'était plus le même devait être un choc pour elle.

-...Grande soeur...je ne peux pas faire grand chose, mais voici mon conseil: je te demande de faire très attention! Si ce que tu viens de me dire est vrai, alors ça signifie qu'il se cache quelque chose de pas très net derrière ce nouvel associé! Reste sur tes gardes! De mon côté, je vais tenter de trouver des informations...Mes compétences en informatique vont m'être très utiles...

-Mais comment tu vas t'as r'y prendre? s'inquiéta Kagome qui ne voulait pas mettre son frère en danger, si il y en avait un.

-Ne t'en fais pas! J'utiliserai les ordinateurs du lycée! Et puis je ne serai pas seul! Shippo m'aidera (Note de l'auteur: depuis plusieurs années, une nouvelle loi a permis aux youkaïs de se faire accepter dans la société et d'avoir une éductaion identique aux humains, ce qui avait rendu le monde plus facile à vivre. Bon, en gros, maintenant les humains et les youkaïs vivent en communauté!). Il connait pas mal de monde au niveau des youkaïs, alors il pourra certainement trouver des informations qui pourront nous aider!

-Oui...Merci infiniment...

-C'est rien! Entre frère et soeur c'est normal de s'entraider!

-Bien! Je crois que je vais y aller...Ah! Encore une dernière chose, Sôta: ne dis rien à notre mère, s'il te plaît...Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi...

-Ne t'en fais pas! lui affirma son petit frère en la raccompagnant à sa magnifique voiture. Mais surtout, pense un peu à toi...Tu n'es pas obligée de toujours vouloir aider les autres...

-Tu es mignon...lui dit-elle en souriant gentillement.

-Aaaah! Arrête! J'ai bientôt 14 ans, quand même!

-Mais, pour moi, tu seras toujours mon petit frère chéri! continua-t-elle pour le taquiner, ce qui rendit son frère plus joyeux.

-Tu es mieux ainsi! Je préfère te voir heureuse...

-C'est grâce à toi...Puis elle continua avant de s'éloigner: tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à la famille!

"Grande soeur, tu souris peut-être...mais tes yeux ne trompent pas..."

De son côté, Inuyasha avait tout entendu. Ainsi donc, celui qui l'avait engagé n'était plus le même...il serait donc manipulé...Et puis...qui était ce mystérieux associé...?

-Aaaaaaah! Pourquoi je m'acharne sur cette histoire! J'ai été payé pour tuer cette femme, non! s'emporta-t-il.

Il respira profondément pour se calmer. Depuis le début de sa carrière, aucune mission ne l'avait rendu nerveux. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne cherchait pas non plus midi à quatorze heures! Il ne se renseignait d'habitude jamais sur ses futures victimes! Il ne faisait qu'accomplir son travail. Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi hésitatit-il?

-Bon! Je n'en ai pas envie (menteur!), mais je vais voir ça de plus près!

Sur ce, il démarra son véhicule pour aller manger un morceau (vu qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin, il est normal que son ventre crie famine...).

Vers seize heures, alors qu'il avait décidé de faire une pause, il reçut, un appel de son employeur:

-Allô, monsieur Takashi? C'est Hojo!

-Vous? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro?

-Simple formalité...J'ai de bons contacts, tout simplement!

"Il se fout de moi ou quoi?"

-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous?

-Et bien...J'organise une réception ce soir vers 21h, et je me demandais si cela vous intéressait...

-Pourquoi?

-Ma femme sera présente...et je me disais donc que cela pourrait vous aider d'y assister, en vous fondant dans la salle...

-Ah oui? Et comment voulez-vous que ça arrive?

-Vous n'aurez cas mentir! Après tout, cela pourrait s'avérer fructueux pour vous, non?

-Vraiment? Et dans quel but?

-Cerner sa personnalité!

Cerner sa personnalité...? Que voulait-il dire...?

-A quoi cela me servirait-il?

-A vrai dire, je crois que ça vous permettra de trouver le moyen pour la tuer...Vous comprenez! Je souhaite que ce soit fait au plus vite...

-Je comprend que vous aimeriez que cela soit fait le plus rapidement possible, mais sachez que rien ne doit être laissé au hasard!

-Oui...Alors, acceptez-vous?

Inuyasha réfléchit. Mais pourquoi donc tenait-il tant à en savoir plus sur une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas! Sa régle d'or était pourtant de ne rien apprendre sur ses victimes! Alors pourquoi! Et puis comment se faisait-il que son employeur l'aide ainsi! C'était quand même sa femme, après tout!

-Monsieur Takashi? Vous êtes toujours là?

-Oui, oui! ...Très bien, j'accepte!

-Parfait! Heu...Venez avec une tenue adéquate, sinon vous aurez du mal à convaincre nos invités! A ce soir!

"Il veut mourir ou quoi? Il croit que je peux me payer ce genre de vêtement?" pensa Inuyasha en raccrochant. "De tout façon, ça me permettra également de jeter un coup d'oeil à ce Hojo."

Il se dépêcha alors de trouver les meilleurs habits qu'il possédait. Par chance, il lui restait un costume convenable que son père lui avait offert et qu'il n'avait mis qu'une seule fois. Il regarda sa montre: 16h30! Il avait encore pas mal de temps avant de se préparer. Il en profita alors pour se reposer encore un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Kagome venait de rentrer chez elle. Ce soir, elle devrait encore faire bonne figure afin de n'inquiéter personne, ce qui allait être une épreuve difficile. Elle soupira:

-Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant...Depuis ce jour, Hojo enchaîne réception sur réception...uniquement parce que son associé lui a affirmé que cela ferait grimper l'entreprise...

Elle regarda l'horloge su salon...Il était 18h...Trois heures avant de porter à nouveau un masque...Dans la maisonnée, tous les employés s'affairaient.

-Autant commencer à se préparer tout de suite...finit-elle par dire en montant mollement les escaliers.

Dans le couloir, elle vit son mari qui lisait un papier. Certainement un contrat. En la voyant, il lui demanda, sans pour autant détourner les yeux deson document:

-Bonjour, ma chérie! Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui...répondit-elle simplement.

-Tant mieux! A ce soir, ma puce! Je t'aime! continua-t-il en descendant les marches.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime...seulement...c'est l'ancien Hojo que j'ai épousé, pas le nouveau..." pensa-t-elle tristement en entrant dans leur chambre avant de se déshabiller pour prendre un bain.

Une heure plus tard, en sortant de la baignoire, le téléphone sonna. Après avoir mis un peignoir, elle alla prendre le combiné.

-Allô?

-Kagome? C'est moi! Ton frère m'a appelé en me disant que tu ne te sentais pas bien...

-Sango! Comment vas-tu? demanda avidement la jeune femme, heureuse d'entendre la voix de son amie d'enfance et sa meilleure amie.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça!

-Moi...? Oui...ça peut aller...

-A ta voix on ne dirait pas...Et ce n'est pourtant pas ce que ton frère m'a dit...Kagome...Arrête de me mentir...

-Non! Je t'assure que ça va! Ne t'en fais pas...Je suis forte. Dis-moi plutôt comment va ta famille!

-Oh! Très bien! Kohaku est très heureux de me voir! D'ailleurs, lui et Miroku ont l'air de s'entendre...Je crois que je vais devoir surveiller mon mari de plus près pour qu'il ne dise pas de bêtises! Ce n'est déjà pas facile en temps normal, alors là...

Kagome pouffa de rire, ce qui rassura un peu Sango.

-Il continue toujours de regarder les filles? demanda la jeune femme qui était à présent prise d'un léger fou rire.

-Heureusement que non! Et il n'a pas intérêt à le faire, sinon il va m'entendre!

-Tu as raison! Ne te laisse pas faire...plaisanta-t-elle. Bon, je dois te laisser...Hojo a encore organié un dîner et il faut encore que je m'habille...reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

-Ok...Kagome...

-Oui...?

-Fais attention à toi! Je te connais par coeur: tu essaies de ne pas inquiéter les gens qui te sont proches, mais c'est mauvais pour toi...De plus...

-...

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-D'accord...Je ferai attention...Au revoir...

Puis elle raccrocha. Oui...Sango avait raison...Malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, sa vie était devenue bien triste et bien monotone. Elle resta ainsi pensive pendant un long moment, avant de se rendre compte que le temps avait filé puisque la pendule indiquait 19h30. Finissant par se dire que ce serait peut-être tout de même une bonne soirée, elle se prépara.

Inuyasha se gara dans l'immense jardin de la résidence où les voitures des autres invités se trouvaient. Il était un petit peu nerveux. Bon, d'accord, il devait l'admettre: il était VERITABLEMENT ANGOISSE. C'était la première fois qu'il allait voir autant de monde, ce qui était normal pour un tueur à gages. Mais, plus que la pensée de tout ce monde, c'était le fait de savoir qu'il allait rencontrer sa future victime qui le stressait. En arrivant devant la porte, il attendit quelques minutes avant de sonner, histoire de se calmer. Une servante vint lui ouvrir.

-Bonsoir, monsieur. Bienvenue. Entrez, je vous prie! Le salon se trouve à droite.

-M...Merci...

Il entra alors dans la pièce où il vit au moins une trentaine de personnes. Il commençait à ne plus supporter ça, bien qu'il venait à peine d'arriver. Heureusement (enfin...si on peut dire ça...), Hojo l'aperçut et vint alors vers lui.

-Monsieur Sutsuki! Cela faisait longtemps!

"Monsieur Sutsuki...? C'est quoi ce nom!"

-Bonsoir...

-Alors, vos vacances en Espagne se sont bien passées? (puis le maître de maison ajouta en lui chuchotant: Soyez naturel! Entrez dans le jeu!)

Comme si il était facile pour un assassin de faire ça dans un endroit rempli de monde!

-Vous êtes fou?

-Non! Vous ne voulez pas être découvert, alors jouez le jeu!

Inuyasha poussa un petit grognement qu'Hojo ne perçut pas. Mais il devait l'admettre: il n'avait pas vraiment le choix! Reprenant une voix normale pour qu'on l'entende, il reprit:

-Oui...Très bonnes...L'Espagne est un magnifique pays!

Durant une demi-heure, le hanyou fit la connaissance de plussieurs personnes, Finalement, cela s'était avéré plus simple qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, c'était sans compter...

-Ah! Je demande votre attention, s'il vous plaît! Je vous présente ma femme, Kagome!

Ne voulant pas la voir tout de suite, Inuyasha sortit sur le balcon. Mais, comme si le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur lui, la femme qu'il allait devoir tuer vint à sa rencontre quinze minutes plus tard.

-Vous allez bien, monsieur?

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il se retourna lentement. Devant lui se tenait une femme d'une éblouissante beauté. Elle portait une très belle robe chinoise noire avec une fente sur le côté, ce qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient, quant à eux, remontés en un chignon que deux baguettes soutenaient. Bref, elle était magnifique...Si magnifique que la parure de bijoux qu'elle portait n'était rien à côté d'elle. Voyant qu'il respirait difficilement et qu'il ne répondait pas, Kagome redemanda:

-Vous allez bien?

-...Heu...Oui...Oui! Je vais bien! fit le tueur à gages qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elle lui sourit, puis vint se mettre à côté de lui. Après un court moment où ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne parla...

-Le ciel est superbe ce soir...songea-t-elle tout haut.

-...Oui...

-Au fait...quel est votre nom?

-Tak...Sutsuki! Inuyasha Sutsuki! lâcha-t-il, se maudissant pour avoir failli révélé son véritable nom.

-Inuyasha...? C'est un beau prénom...

Le sang du demi-youkaï ne fit qu'un tour. Mais pourquoi cela lui faisait-il un tel effet...?

-C'est...c'est ma mère qui me l'a donné...

-Elle devait être très belle...

-...Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça..?

-Parce que je vous trouve mignon, répondit tranquillement Kagome. Par contre...vous avez l'air d'être comme moi...Triste...et cherchant une solution à vos problèmes...fit-elle pluspour elle-même que pour Inuyasha,avant de se reprendre. En tout cas, elle doit être ravie d'avoir un enfant tel que vous...

-...Elle est morte...quand j'avais huit ans...

-Oh...Je...je suis navrée...je ne voulais pas...

-Ce n'est rien...Vous ne pouviez pas être au courant...

Il fallait qu'il parte! Sinon...

-Je dois partir! fit-il brusquement en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Il devait s'éloigner d'elle...Au plus vite...Il avait été engagé pour la tuer...

-Attendez...!

Mais il était trop tard. Le hanyou était déjà hors de vue.

Arrivé dans sa voiture, Inuyasha essaya de reprendre son calme. Son souffle était saccadé. Mais bon sang, que lui arrivait-il? Jamais il n'avait été ainsi!

"Calme-toi! N'oublie pas que c'est elle qu'il faut éliminer..."

Oui! C'est ce qu'il devait faire...et rapidement!

-Demain, je l'assassinerai...dit-il à voix haute en quittant la maison.

Pourtant, il n'entendait pas son coeur qui lui dictait autre chose...

Alors! Alors! Vous en pensez quoi? Bon, ok, je l'admet: le 3ème chapitre est celui qui va tout déclencher! En fait je voulais qu'il corresponde au chp. 2 mais, si je l'avais fait, il aurait été trop long, je pense... Et en plus je n'ai pas relu cette partie pour coir si ça collait bien! De toute façon, je vous le dis, vous l'aurez certainement pous les vacances de noël! Ce sera mon cadeau! Bien! Passons aux messages:

Sn25: contente que mon nouveau style te plaise...A vrai dire, c'est ce que je craignais le plus...Mais si personne ne s'en plaint et que tu me dis que ça te plaît, alors ça me rassure! Si en plus ça t'a donné des idées, tu m'en vois ravie!

nahi: Y a pas à dire, tu adores les persos qui ont des passés tristes...Mais j'avoue que je me suis inspiré de ce que tu m'avais dit, à savoir que pour qu'ils méritent le bonheur il leur faut des épreuves, sinon c'est trop facile...et voilà le résultat! Je tiens à te remercier pour ça d'ailleurs...

sarifa: Oula! T'emballe pas lol! En attendant, j'espère que la suite t'a plu lol! Vu que tu avais l'air impatiente d'avoir la suite...

Ewilan: Maintenant que tu viens d'en apprendre un peu plus, j'espère que tu t'accroches encore plus à mon histoire...

Wisg-i-could-read-your-mi: heureuse que mes idées pour cette fic te plaisent!

angel:méchante! Tu m'as fait peur en me disant que c'est mauvais (mais ça m'a bien fait marrer le contrecoup lol). Sinon, pour les fautes d'orthographe, s'il n'y en a pas (ou presque pas: ben oui ça peut pas être parfait, non plus!), je le dois à ma corretcrice qui est également ma meilleure amie, et qui ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder à diffuser sa première fic qui sera sur Fruits Basket (autant en profiter pour lui faire un peu de pub!). En revanche, je ne peux pas encore dire son pseudo vu qu'elle ne l'a pas choisi, alors pour ceux que ça intéresse, il va falloir patienter un peu!

Voilà pour les messages (avec de la pub en plus lol!). Le prochain chapitre devrait s'intituler "Rencontre au coucher de soleil", mais je n'en suis pas sûre (et c'est bien la 1ère fois que j'ai du mal avec un titre!). Enfin, vous verrez bien lorsque je le publierai. Enfin, dernière chose, vu les idées qui s'additionnent pour cette fic (c'est vrai, à chaque fois que je pense avoir épuisé mon imagination, j'en ai une autre qui arrive, et ça c'est horrible!), je pense que les chapitres vont devenir plus longs que dans Ce que sont les sentiments. Voili voilou!

A la prochaine tout le monde! En tout cas, je l'espère!

Shino qui révise comme une malade pour son bac et qui trouve quand même le temps de penser à ses lecteurs lol (Vous en faîtes pas! Je vais pas tomber en dépression, je suis trop excitée pour ça!)!

**Pour ceux à qui j'ai pas encore laissé de reviews pour leurs chapitres, je m'en excuse encore! Je vais tout faire pour me rattraper, promis! Alors me lâchez pas svp!Des pitites reviews peut-être?Ce serait sympa, merci d'avance!**


	3. Face à face

Hi tout le monde! Je suis de nouveau là! Dsl de pas avoir uploader plus tôt mais j'ai été surchargée de travail avec un DST par semaine à l'université alors j'ai dû taffer! Mais maintenant on ne m'empêchera pas d'uploader ce chapitre quand même! Ce serait énervant! Mais je suis encore dsl de vous avoir fait attendre! Si j'ai le temps pour me faire pardonner j'essaierai de mettre un autre chapitre d'une de mes deux fics ceweek-end (mais je promet rien...) Quoiqu'il en soit voilà la suite dePar-delà les différences!Je vous l'annonce tout de suite: c'est maintenant que tout commence! Vous vous en rendrez compte en lisant le chp. 3. Comme d'habitude, le temps de "réponse aux reviews" se fera après votre lecture! Alors bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Les persos de la série Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi.

PS: Oui, j'ai changé mon titre à la dernière minute. Désolée.

_**CHAPITRE 3 : FACE À FACE**_

_-Joyeux anniversaire, mon fils ! fit un youkaï en tendant un paquet à son enfant._

_-Ouah ! C'est quoi ? demanda le petit garçon en déballant son cadeau. Une voiture télécommandée ? Merci papa ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais !_

_-Sesshômaru, tu pourrais paraître un peu plus joyeux ! C'est quand même l'anniversaire de ton frère !_

_-**Demi-frère**… rétorqua le petit youkaï de 12 ans en arrivant au salon. Pfffff…je me demande pourquoi je reste dans cette famille…_

_-Parce que tu y es attaché, répondit son père._

_-Grand frère ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda le petit garçon._

_-…Tu n'es qu'à moitié youkaï… Moi, je suis de sang pur ! Je n'aime pas les humains._

_-Tu n'aimes pas maman ?_

_-Ce n'est pas ma mère ! Quant à toi je ne te considère pas comme quelqu'un de ma famille !_

_-…Demo…Moi je t'admire beaucoup, grand frère…_

_Sesshômaru rougit légèrement avant de lâcher :_

_-…Je ne te comprendrai jamais… Tiens ! continua-t-il en lui tendant un objet. C'est pour toi, microbe…_

_-Merci grand frère… ! Génial ! Un transmetteur ! Comme ça on restera en contact !_

_Leur père éclata de rire._

_-Il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes bien mes fils! C'est un beau cadeau que tu as là ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de posséder cet objet!_

_En effet, un transmetteur était rare de leurs jours. Mais « qu'est-ce qu'un transmetteur ? » me demanderez-vous. C'était un objet antique qui permettait de converser avec des personnes qui en possédaient un aussi. Mais pas seulement, car il permettait également de voir la personne à qui on s'adressait, à n'importe quelle heure et où que ce soit. Par ailleurs, un transmetteur pouvait aussi disposer de certaines fonctions selon les goûts de son propriétaire (je vais pas non plus tout vous dévoiler !)._

_-Tu tiens à jouer ton rôle de grand frère, Sesshômaru ! poursuivit leur père en éclatant de rire._

_-Quoi ? Non, je…_

_-Haha ! Allez, ne nie pas ! C'est ton frère, tu ne peux pas le détester._

_-…Oui…Mais il devra me prouver qu'il est digne de l'être._

_-Tu as dit que tu détestais les humains pour le faire réagir, n'est-ce pas… ?_

_-Oui…Et il y a du travail ! Mais…il a réagi, c'est déjà ça ! Il n'est pas si bête, finalement…Aïe !_

_-Je-suis-pas-bête ! cria Inuyasha après avoir donné un coup de pied à Sesshômaru._

_-Toi…Tu vas voir, petit chenapan ! fit faussement celui-ci en le poursuivant._

_-Tu m'attraperas pas ! Papa ! Aide-moi !_

_-Tu t'es toi-même mis dans cette situation, à toi de t'en sortir !_

_-Mais il est trop…Ouaaaaah !_

_BONG ! En l'attrapant, Sesshômaru et lui tombèrent sur le plancher, ce qui les fit exploser de rire._

_-Ah ! Le téléphone sonne ! Ça doit être ta mère, Inuyasha. Elle a dit qu'elle serait là dans l'après-midi. Elle a demandé un congé à son patron, annonça Inutaisho en entendant la sonnerie. Je vais répondre. Restez là, tous les deux !_

_Les minutes passaient. Sesshômaru et Inuyasha se regardèrent, avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Ils entendirent alors leur père qui avait l'air inquiet._

_-Oui…D'accord ! Nous arrivons tout de suite !_

_Il raccrocha, puis vit ses deux fils qui se demandaient ce qui arrivait._

_-C'est ta mère, Inu…Elle…elle a eu un accident…Elle est à l'hôpital…Sa voiture s'est fait accrochée par une autre…et il y a eu une explosion…_

_-C'est…c'est grave… ? demanda Inuyasha qui était blême._

Inuyasha se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, et son cœur battait la chamade.

« Bon sang ! Pourquoi je rêve de ce moment-là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Il se leva pour aller se regarder dans le miroir. En s'observant, il remarqua que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

-Kerps ! C'est absurde !

Remettant ses idées en place, il décida de prendre une douche pour oublier ce mauvais rêve. Mais que donc lui arrivait-il en ce moment ? Jamais auparavant il n'avait fait ce rêve, sauf lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

À dix heures du matin, il appela son employeur afin de l'avertir qu'il exécuterait son travail le soir même. Après ça, il commença à préparer ses affaires. Son plan était simple : sur le planning de sa future victime, il était marqué qu'elle avait prévu de se rendre à un lac à proximité de la ville. Il sortirait alors sa voiture, la tuerait, puis ferait exploser le véhicule de sa victime pour faire croire à un accident après avoir préalablement créé un faux court-circuit qui serait censé faire croire la thèse de l'accident aux policiers. Ayant fini ses préparatifs, il régla sa note et partit pour surveiller Kagome jusqu'au soir. En arrivant devant le grillage, il fut cependant surpris de la voir partir rapidement, car son emploi du temps indiquait qu'elle ne devait pas sortir avant le début de l'après-midi. Prenant ses précautions il la suivit, non pas sans difficultés. En effet, Kagome roulait très vite, ayant l'air pressée.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? » pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, il remarqua qu'elle s'était garée devant un lycée. Il la vit se diriger en trombe à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Malheureusement, elle avait laissé son sac dans sa voiture, ce qui allait l'empêcher de savoir la raison de sa précipitation. L'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant : prendre son mal en patience.

Après avoir demandé où se trouvait la salle informatique, Kagome se dirigea là-bas. Elle entra afin de retrouver la personne qu'elle cherchait : son frère. Après avoir scruté l'endroit quelques secondes, elle le vit devant un ordinateur en train de chercher une information. À côté de lui se trouvait un autre adolescent, à la différence que celui-ci portait une queue. Ses cheveux étaient roux. Elle devina tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Tous les deux semblaient être très absorbés par leur recherche… Tout à coup, le jeune homme à la queue se retourna et dit quelque chose à Sôta qui se retourna à son tour.

-Kagome ! Viens !

Timidement, la jeune femme s'approcha d'eux.

-Je te présente Shippo !

-Enchanté ! fit celui-ci à l'appel de son nom.

-Moi…moi de même ! dit Kagome en observant le youkaï qui se tenait près d'elle. Celui-ci sourit en voyant sa tête.

-Haha ! Vous êtes surprise ?

-Non…Je me demandais…

-…Quel genre de youkaï je suis ? Vous pouvez me le demander, ça ne me dérange pas ! Je suis un kitsune.

-Il est très doué dans l'art de l'illusion ! renchérit son frère. Détend-toi, grande sœur. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

-Je n'ai pas peur, je suis tendue à cause de ton coup de fil…

À cette phrase, Shippo et Sôta se regardèrent.

-C'est à propos de l'associé de votre mari…, commença Shippo. Nous avons cherché des renseignements et nous avons trouvé certaines choses…

-…Grande sœur…je te préviens : cela risque de te déplaire…, l'avertit son frère en lui tendant une chemise.

La jeune femme ouvrit la chemise et faillit s'effondrer à la vue des quelques images qu'elle venait de voir.

-Que…qu'est-ce que… ?

-Madame, asseyez-vous… Je vais vous expliquez. Vous, les humains, n'avez presque pas entendu parler de cette histoire, mais chez nous, les youkaïs, nous en avons entendu parler pendant quelques temps. Maintenant, c'est oublié, mais la peur continue de nous hanter, même à présent, alors que tout est fini. Il y a quelques années, un youkaï causait la terreur parmi nous car il trompait les nôtres en s'immisçant dans nos vies et en jouant les bons amis. Malheureusement pour ces personnes, cela s'est toujours finit par un mort, et le véritable ami, avant de disparaître en ne laissant aucune trace, avait pris possession de certains objets dont nous ignorons encore l'utilité et le nom. Quant aux personnes qu'il avait trompées, celles-ci ne s'en sont aperçues que trop tard et ont perdu les gens qui étaient les plus chers à leur cœur.

Kagome était pâle et respirait difficilement.

-…Mais…Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne se soit jamais…fait arrêter… ?

-Eh bien…Shippo m'a expliqué qu'il prenait une apparence différente à chaque fois…

-Madame Higurashi, quand votre frère m'a raconté votre histoire, j'ai immédiatement pensé à ces évènements qui nous étaient arrivés. Sôta et moi avons donc cherché toutes les informations qui pourraient nous dévoiler des indices…

-Et…et alors ?

-Ce n'est pas certain, mais il y a néanmoins de fortes chances pour que l'associé de votre mari soit cette personne…

-Kagome, je t'en prie…ne fais pas de bêtises…Toutes…toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes se sont suicidées car elles avaient été complètement abandonnées, ou rabaissées du fait des propos de leurs proches qui se faisaient posséder par cet assassin, même si certaines thèses n'excluent pas le meurtre.

-Depuis que la constitution autorise les youkaïs à cohabiter avec les humains, le risque que cet homme réapparaisse est devenu grand…Mais on essaie d'étouffer l'affaire…

-…Merci pour vos informations…Je vais…je vais partir…

-Kagome…

-Ça va aller, Sôta…Merci à vous deux de m'avoir aidé, mais, maintenant, vous devriez arrêter. Je …j'ai peur que cela ne vous entraîne trop loin et ne vous mette en danger…

Sur ces mots, elle repartit. Après quelques minutes de silence, Shippo déclara :

-Sôta, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne !

-Je suis d'accord ! Je ne laisserai pas ma sœur mourir à petit feu !

-Ok ! Au boulot alors !

Dans sa voiture, Kagome ouvrit la chemise en grand pour voir ce qu'il y avait de plus. Elle fut effrayée de voir les photos et les gros titres de journaux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Tous parlaient de morts. En lisant de plus près un article, elle constata que la personne dont il était question avait été tuée par son propre collaborateur.

« Alors…comme ça…je suis destinée à mourir… ? Hojo…s'est fait avoir…lui qui était pourtant prudent…Est-ce que cela signifierait que… »

Elle démarra sa voiture, toujours suivie par Inuyasha. Elle arriva alors au lac, après avoir erré un long moment sur la route. C'était un lac isolé. Si isolé qu'on aurait pu croire que même le monde semblait ne pas exister. Il était calme et reposant. Elle sortit avec la chemise sous le bras, et se mit à genoux en déployant les photos devant elle.

Tout était si sombre, si sinistre dans sa tête. Ces femmes…

Le soir arrivait. Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre (ma parole, ils sont abonnés aux heures dans cette fic !), il vit sur le cadran qu'il était vingt heures. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Estimant que le temps était venu, il sortit son revolver et mis une balle dedans. Une seule. Plus vite il la tuerait, et mieux ce serait pour lui…Il sortit alors de sa propre voiture sans bruit et s'approcha discrètement de sa victime qui était dos à lui. Il pointa alors son arme sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir, madame Higurashi.

-…Je vois…vous avez été engagé pour me tuer…

Bien que surpris, le hanyou ne laissai paraître aucun sentiment.

-C'est exact…Levez-vous !

Kagome lui obéit, toujours dos à lui…Il se recula pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir…

-…Puis-je vous poser une question… ?

-…Allez-y…accorda Inuyasha avec méfiance.

-Dîtes-moi la vérité…C'est mon mari qui vous a engagé…Que vous a-t-il dit pour vous convaincre… ?

« Comment cette fille… »

-Un ami en qui il avait confiance lui aurait dit que vous l'auriez trahi.

-…Alors…C'était bien lui…Mon frère et son ami avaient raison…, fit-elle en baissant le tête.

« Que veut-elle dire… ? »

Il aperçut alors les photos, mais il n'eut pas le temps de les observer.

-…Je m'y attendais…De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre…J'ai…j'ai juste une faveur à vous demander : qui que vous soyez…dîtes à mes proches que je les aime…et que je n'en veux pas à mon mari…

Les minutes passaient, mais eux ne bougeaient pas. Inuyasha n'y croyait pas…Cette femme était prête à accepter son sort…

-…Tournez-vous…

-…Co…comment… ?

-Tournez-vous !

Kagome s'exécuta. Elle fut étonnée de voir qui s'apprêtait à la tuer ! Elle en oublia presque la situation dans laquelle elle était.

-Mon…monsieur Sutsuki… ?

Inuyasha grimaça. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce nom. Ce que remarqua Kagome.

-…Je crois que j'ai compris…C'est un nom d'emprunt…Pourrais-je au moins connaître votre nom puisque je vais mourir… ?

-…Takashi…Mon véritable nom est Inuyasha Takashi…

-…Merci…merci pour votre sincérité…C'est drôle, mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un…, lui sourit-elle.

Mais c'était un sourire dénué de joie, et Inuyasha vit bien qu'elle pleurait.

-…Fermez les yeux…

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle attendit la détonation. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi pour elle. Le coup de feu retentit alors. Mais elle était encore vivante ? Elle ouvrit les yeux : de la fumée s'échappait du revolver.

Inuyasha n'avait pas pu. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fit pour la tuer, il n'avait pas pu exécuter son travail jusqu'au bout. Il rangea son arme et tourna les talons à Kagome avant de partir en direction de sa voiture avant de déclarer :

-Un conseil : partez d'ici et changez de nom !

-A…Attendez !

Le tueur à gages stoppa sa course.

-Quoi encore ?

-…Pourquoi…pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée… ?

-Vous n'êtes pas coupable.

-Et…qu'allez-vous faire, à présent… ?

-…Mener ma propre enquête.

-Je veux…je veux vous aider !

-Désolé, mais je travaille seul.

-Mais…cette histoire me concerne, non… ? Et puis…je ne…je ne sais pas où aller…maintenant que je suis sensée être morte…

Le demi-youkaï la regarda : elle s'était retournée et ramassait les papiers qui étaient à ses pieds. Son cœur recommença à battre à cent à l'heure.

-Bon…d'accord…Vous avez gagné ! Mais je vous préviens : vous n'avez pas intérêt à me gêner ! Sinon je vous tuerai pour de bon !

Kagome se releva et regarda son « assassin » se diriger vers sa voiture.

-Bon, vous foutez quoi ? Vous venez, oui ou non ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte, qui plus est si facilement (t'inquiète pas Kagome, t'es pas la seule !)

-Oui… ! J'arrive… !...Et merci, murmura-t-elle.

Bien! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour me le dire vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Pitite review? Allez maintenant c'est l'heure de "réponses au reviews":

Kammy Ivanov: Que de questions lol! Alors dans l'ordre: 1- Non Takashi n'est pas le vrai nom d'Inuyasha, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé (ou peut-être que je l'avais lu quelque part, je sais plus). Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas son vrai nom (enfin je crois...)

2-Je suis une fille (cf mon profil). Si j'ai mis écrivain, c'est parce que je crois qu'il n'existe pas de féminin (mais bon je me trompe peut-être. La langue française est vachement dure même pour un français)

3-Oui j'ai msn. Et vu que tu es inscrite je crois que tu peux l'avoir dans mon profil. Voili voilou!

Sarifa: merci pour tes mots d'encouragements! Ca me touche! J'espère que cette suite t'as plu. J'attend toujours la suite de tes fics avec impatience!

eriru: Oulà on se calme! Va pas m'attraper une crise cardiaque lol! Sinon tu pourras pas lire la suite. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre 3 t'a plu...

Nahi: Mais de rien! C'est tout naturel lors de ta dernière review j'y avais réfléchi et j'avais trouvé que tu avais vraiment raison! Mais maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être devenue une sadique TT! Tu m'as contaminée! Mon dieu mes les pauvres je les fait souffrir!

jen ai po: Merci pour ta review! Continue de m'encourager ça me fait hyper plaisir!

Satsuki04: pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer suffit de continuer de lire lol!

Antonio, William and Guyome: Je considère ta review comme un gros, et même un énorme compliment! Merci beaucoup d'avoir accroché à ma fic. Maintenant il faut que je me dépasse deux fois plus pour que ça continue de te plaire!

Et pour ceux du chapitre 1 à qui j'ai pas laissé de review pour le chapitre 2:

Sn25: Moi attend toujours la suite de ta fic! A quand la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite (oui ja sais ça n'a aucun rapport avec ma fic)?

Ewilan: Pour la réponse à ta review, il me semble que tu viens d'en apprendre un peu plus, non? Mais tu ne sais pas encore tout: raison de plus pour continuer de lire ma fic lol (enfin si elle te plaît toujours...)!

Merci aussi à tous les autres qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'espère que vous allez tous me soutenir dans cette nouvelle histoire que je "commence" à peine à publier. Et que vous ayez aimé ou non, faîtes-le moi savoir que je sache si je dois changer des choses sur la suite des évènements, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire: REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW PLEAAAAAAAAAASE! Merci d'avance!

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dès que possible! Alors encouragez-moi! Bye tout le monde et à très vite!


	4. Une matinée mouvementée

Me revoilà tout le monde ! Ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? Bien, tout d'abord, avant de mettre la suite de ma fic, j'aimerai vous dire que je suis vraiment mais **vraiment** très heureuse de constater que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné pour certains, et que, pour d'autres, je suis extrêmement heureuse d'avoir de nouveau reviewers qui apprécient ma fic ! Voilà !

**Je dédie ce chapitre à nahi ! Toi qui voulais voir Sesshômaru, j'espère que cela te fera plaisir et que ce chapitre te plaira !**

Voili voilou ! Comme d'habitude, je vous retrouve à la fin pour les « réponses aux reviews » ! Alors en attendant, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : les persos d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi.**

Encore merci de continuer de me suivre !

Chapitre 4………………………………………C'est parti !

**TITRE PRINCIPAL : PAR-DELÀ LES DIFFÉRENCES**

**CHAPITRE 4 : MATINÉE MOUVEMENTÉE**

Arrivé à sa voiture, Inuyasha ouvrit le coffre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en sortit un bidon d'essence. Kagome, qui venait de le rejoindre, observait tous ses faits et gestes, ce qui le gênait. Afin de ne pas s'énerver, il déclara :

-Montez dans la voiture et attendez-moi !

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, pas parce qu'elle avait peur, mais plutôt parce qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il préparait.

-...Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire… ?

-Je vais faire exploser votre voiture.

-Quoi ? Mais…mais çela risque d'attirer du monde…

Le sang d'Inuyasha bouillit. **Il** venait de lui sauver la vie (rappelez-vous qu'au départ, c'est lui qui devait la tuer…) et **elle** se permettait de lui poser des questions ? Il se retourna violemment et lâcha d'un ton visiblement assez irrité :

-Vous voyez une meilleure solution pour faire disparaître vos traces ? Je vous signale, qu'en principe, vous devriez être morte ! Brûler la voiture sera le meilleur moyen de faire croire à votre décès !

-…Dé…désolée…Je ne voulais pas…

Voyant qu'elle se sentait perdue, il reprit plus calmement :

-Passez-moi votre alliance.

-Co…comment… ?

-Votre mari et vos proches doivent croire que vous n'existez plus. Il faut un objet que les autorités puissent retrouver afin de vous identifier. Passez-moi votre sac, aussi.

Ne pouvant pas faire autrement, Kagome lui donna son bijou à contrecoeur. Inuyasha s'en empara et le mis sur le siège conducteur de la porsche. Le sac, quant à lui, se trouvait sur le siège passager. Inuyasha versa alors l'essence sur la voiture, puis autour. Il sortit ensuite un paquet d'allumettes et en gratta une qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Après avoir ordonné à Kagome de monter dans sa voiture, Inuyasha la rejoignit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur celle qui était entrain de brûler. Il démarra en trombe et, tandis qu'ils roulaient à grande vitesse, ils purent néanmoins apercevoir le véhicule de la jeune femme exploser (Oh non ! La belle Porsche ! Une si belle voiture !). Mais les deux individus s'en fichaient, ayant en tête d'autres pensées. Inuyasha, lui, pensait à ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait décidé de ne pas la tuer, mais il ignorait pour quelle raison ! Au moment où il allait le faire, une image vive, mais floue également, s'était manifestée à son esprit. Cette image, il n'aurait pu la décrire, mais toujours est-il que c'est ce qui avait fait en sorte qu'il change d'avis au tout dernier moment. Kagome, de son côté, réfléchissait à ce qui allait advenir de sa vie. Son mari, sous l'emprise de son nouvel associé, avait engagé un tueur à gages pour la tuer.

« Hojo…Que s'est-il passé… ? Que t'a-t-il fait… ? »

À cette pensée, elle commença à pleurer en silence, tout en regardant le paysage défiler devant elle.

« Je suis…une…une idiote… »

Sa peine était intense. Et ses pleurs coulèrent de plus belle, toujours silencieusement. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, repensant aux souvenirs qu'il lui restait d'elle et de son mari avant qu'il ne commence à changer d'attitude. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir un mouchoir en soie devant elle, tenu par son « assassin ».

-Séchez vos larmes ! Ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter…

Cet homme lui prêtait son mouchoir… Était-il si cruel que ça en réalité… ? Il aurait donc un cœur… ?

La jeune femme le prit et s'essuya les yeux.

-…C'est de ma faute…Si j'en avais parlé plus tôt à mon mari…

-Cela n'aurait rien changé ! Je ne sais pas qui est l'homme qui se sert de votre mari, mais je peux vous affirmer qu'il a l'air d'être malin. Même si vous aviez averti votre époux, il aurait trouvé une autre duperie…

-…Oui…mais…

-Reprenez-vous ! Vous allez devoir vous battre pour récupérer votre mari et démasquer l'imposteur, et ce n'est pas en pleurant que vous y arriverez ! Je vous aiderai…De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix !

Kagome le regarda avec stupéfaction. Il avait l'air si mystérieux, …Et pourtant si fragile…Qui était-il en réalité… ? Mais elle sentait que cette question était un peu trop personnelle ! Elle le découvrirait de toute manière tôt ou tard…

-Merci…, fit-elle en souriant, un sourire qui, cette fois-ci, était naturel.

Inuyasha rougit légèrement. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le remercierait, qui plus est en souriant chaleureusement.

Des voitures de police passèrent devant leurs yeux, à l'opposé de leur direction.

-Ça a commencé…Il va falloir être prudent !

-Où allons-nous… ? demanda la jeune femme.

-En sécurité. Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin…et nous n'arriverons pas avant un moment. Il y a une couverture à l'arrière…

Kagome ne voulait pas dormir, mais les évènements de la journée l'avaient exténuée. Après avoir pris la couverture, elle se cala sur le dossier du siège et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit, oubliant ses soucis.

Trois heures plus tard, elle se réveilla. En regardant à côté d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'Inuyasha n'était pas là. Encore un peu endormie, elle scruta les alentours afin de voir où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle le vit alors à l'accueil d'un hôtel, avant qu'il ne se dirige dans sa direction.

-Vous êtes réveillée ? Tant mieux. J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel pour la nuit. Nous nous reposerons ici.

-Une ? Une seule chambre ?

-Oui, et alors ? Je vous signale que cet hôtel est extrêmement cher, et je n'ai pas les moyens pour en payer deux pour ce soir ! dit-il d'un ton sec. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je ne vous ferai rien.

Une fois dans la chambre…

-…Puis-je prendre une douche… ? demanda timidement Kagome.

-Vous avez besoin de mon avis ? répliqua le hanyou.

-N…non…

« Quelle brute ! Moi qui pensais qu'il serait quand même un peu plus compatissant ! » pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle fermait la porte de la salle de bain et qu'elle se déshabillait. Une fois qu'elle eut fini et qu'elle eut mis un peignoir, elle sortit. Inuyasha, en plein dans ses pensées, et dos à elle, se retourna car il l'avait entendue.

-…Vous irez vous acheter des vêtements demain matin. Ensuite, nous commencerons à réfléchir au moyen d'arranger votre situation.

-…Si…si cela peut vous aider…il y a dans cette chemise des articles de presse parlant d'un…d'un évènement qui aurait ébranlé la communauté des youkaïs…

Le tueur à gages (qui n'en a plus vraiment l'air, à présent) la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il prit la chemise et l'ouvrit.

-…Je vois à quoi cela fait allusion…dit-il pour lui-même pendant qu'il regardait les articles et les photos. Il fit alors, sans le vouloir, tomber une des feuilles par terre. Il se leva et la ramassa,puisl'observa machinalement jusqu'à ce que…

Il posa la feuille sur la table avant de s'évanouir en tombant sur le plancher, pâle comme un mort…

_Une pluie battante…Un cimetière…Au loin, un homme, à moins que ce ne soit un youkaï, observant la scène, un sourire diabolique traversant sa bouche…_

-Monsieur Takashi !

Inuyasha ouvrit faiblement les yeux…Face à lui, Kagome lui épongeait le front avec un linge.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Vous…vous êtes tombé, inconscient… J'ai eu peur en voyant votre visage…Vous étiez pâle…Vous êtes resté ainsi toute la nuit…

-Kerps ! fit-il en se levant brusquement, avant de sentir un mal de tête arriver.

-Non ! Vous restez au lit ! Vous êtes épuisé ! ordonna la jeune femme.

-Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres ! hurla-t-il, regrettant légèrement d'avoir haussé le ton à cause de son mal de crâne.

-…Bon ! Très bien ! Vous voulez tomber malade ? Alors continuez comme ça ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après ! cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Je pars acheter des vêtements avec l'argent que vous avez laissé sur la table !

Et elle claqua la porte, ce quidoubla l'intensitédu mal de tête au demi-youkaï (Note de l'auteur : pour les pervers qui pensaient que Kagome ne s'était pas rhabillée, et bien dsl de vous décevoir mais vous vous trompez en beauté !)

-Quelle garce ! Bon débarras !

« Mais au fait…pourquoi était-elle inquiète pour moi alors que j'ai voulu la tuer ? » pensa-t-il soudainement (Il est un peu débile, parfois, non ? Bon ok on met ça sur le coup de son mal de tête). Décidément, cette fille était bizarre.

-Ouh ! Ma tête !

Bon, d'accord, elle avait raison ! Mais bien évidemment, lui, têtu comme il est, avait joué l'égoïste !

« …Après tout, du repos ne me fera pas de mal. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Inuyasha était en pleine forme (et oui, avoir du sang de youkaï dans les veines, ça peut faire des miracles). Après avoir mangé un bout, pris une douche et s'être habillé, il commença à préparer ses affaires pour repartir, tout en ayant la TV allumée. C'est à ce moment précis que Kagome entra, sans toutefois le regarder, et en lui adressant encore moins la parole. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain. Inuyasha avait quelques remords, mais il était trop fier pour le montrer. Mais il savait pertinemment que cela ne pourrait pas durer. Après tout, il allait devoir la supporter pendant un moment, alors pour cette fois, et UNIQUEMENT pour cette fois, il allait devoir présenter des excuses. Cette idée en tête, il s'approcha de la porte.

-Bon…écoutez…vous aviez raison pour tout à l'heure…

-Et alors ? répondit le jeune femme de l'autre côté. Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ?

« Je…je vais la tuer (sachant au départ que c'était ce qu'il était censé faire, je trouve cette remarque un peu déplacée…) ! Bon, calme-toi, Inu. Sinon ça va empirer. »

-Je…je m'excuse…

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu !

« Mais elle me cherche ma parole ! »

-Il faut vous le dire comment ? JE M'EXCUSE !

La porte qui séparait le hanyou de l'humaine s'ouvrit violemment, la jeune femme le dévisageant.

-…Vous avez l'air sincère. En attendant vous semblez vous être remis de votre mal de tête, continua-t-elle en sortant.

Elle s'était changée et portait à présent une robe légère qui s'arrêtait aux mi-cuisses. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, étaient lâchés, mettant ainsi son visage en valeur.

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête ! Secouez-vous ! C'est vous-même qui avez dit que nous aurions pas mal de choses à faire ! ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire en observant la tête ahurie d'Inuyasha.

Elle trouvait cela étrange. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie heureuse et sereine ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Cet homme avait un effet apaisant sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, une sensation de bien-être.

_« Flash spécial ! Une voiture qui aurait, selon les premières observations, explosé, a été retrouvée au lac… »_

Tous les deux se précipitèrent devant l'écran de la télévision pour écouter et regarder attentivement les informations.

_« Selon la police, un court-circuit serait à l'origine de cette explosion. Rien n'est encore sûr, mais il semblerait qu'une victime se trouvait à bord. La propriétaire du véhicule, Kagome Higurashi, la femme du directeur de la société YumeCorporation, pourrait être… »_

Inuyasha venait d'éteindre.

-Bonne nouvelle ! Mais il faudra être prudent ! Vous ne devez pas être reconnue ! Très bien, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

-Comment allons-nous procéder ?

-Je dois d'abord demander des précisions à quelqu'un…Nous n'avons pas assez de renseignements. Ça m'énerve, mais je n'ai pas le choix! Nous partirons d'ici tout de suite après ! Il ne faut pas trop s'attarder au même endroit !

Kagome ne demanda aucune indication au tueur à gages. Elle l'observa en silence. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers son sac avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir un objet rond de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Sa surface était lisse et transparente.

-Vous avez l'intention d'utiliser cet objet pour contacter quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Oh rien ! C'est juste que…je n'ai jamais vu un tel objet.

-C'est normal. Seul les youkaïs et quelques humains passionnés savent de quoi il s'agit. C'est un transmetteur. Il permet de discuter en temps réel avec d'autres personnes qui en possèdent un. Il permet aussi de se voir et a également d'autres options. C'est un objet antique. Il n'en existe plus qu'une dizaine dans le monde.

-Cela doit valoir cher, non ?

-Extrêmement cher ! Je crois même que sa valeur a augmenté. Mais, pour autant que je sache, il est très rare que quelqu'un veuille s'en séparer. Cet objet peut se révéler très utile en cas de besoin.

-Et comment cela marche-t-il ?

-C'est très simple : il suffit de dire à haute voix le nom de la personne à qui l'on désire parler. L'avantage, avec un transmetteur, c'est que l'on arrive à contacter l'interlocuteur où qu'il soit et à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

-C'est pratique, en effet. Et, sans être indiscrète, pourrais-je savoir de quelle manière vous vous l'êtes procuré ?

-Je ne suis pas un voleur, si c'est ce que vous imaginez ! C'est un cadeau que l'on m'a offert pour un de mes anniversaires.

-Désolée. Heu…Ça a dû vous faire plaisir, non ? lâcha-t-elle pour se rattraper de la gaffe qu'elle avait faîte d'avoir penser que le demi-youkaï pouvait aussi être un voleur.

Inuyasha acquiesça, avant de lui demander de se taire. Puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il dit à haute et intelligible voix :

-Sesshômaru Takashi !

« Takashi ? Cela signifierait-il qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de sa famille ? »

La boule de verre devint blanche, puis projeta brusquement au-dessus une image nette et précise d'un homme. Enfin, youkaï serait plus juste. Elle frissonna en entendant sa voix glaciale.

-Sesshômaru Takashi ! Qui le demande ?

-Bonjour, Sesshômaru…fit Inuyasha.

Kagome remarqua qu'il semblait mal à l'aise.

-Inuyasha. Que me veux-tu ? J'espère que c'est important !

-Je…j'aimerais te poser plusieurs questions concernant une ancienne affaire…

-…Je t'écoute, dit Sesshômaru, visiblement intéressé.

-Tu te rappelles de l'affaire des morts en série qui s'est passée il y a douze ou treize ans ? Je crois que tu t'étais penché là-dessus lorsque tu étais étudiant…

-Tu te rappelles de ça ? Et moi qui croyais que tu n'avais pas de mémoire !

-Oui, bon ! Ça va ! Tu pourrais plutôt me dire ce que tu sais !

-En quel honneur ? Ce n'est pas pour…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas pour cette raison ! le coupa Inuyasha. En fait…

-Ne me dis pas qu tu te retrouves embarqué dans cette histoire de voiture explosée ? le suspecta son frère. Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Tu es vraiment maladroit ! On ne doit JAMAIS laisser d'indices !

-Oui ! Je le sais très bien ! Je l'ai fait exprès…

-QUOI ? Et pour quelle raison ? s'exclama Sesshômaru.

-Regarde par toi-même.

Le youkaï à la lune bleue sur le front avait été tellement absorbé dans sa…discussion (?) qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Kagome qui se trouvait en arrière et qui, depuis le début, observait la scène avec un regard impressionné. Les yeux du frère d'Inuyasha s'illuminèrent malicieusement.

-C'est ta compagne ? adressa-t-il au hanyou.

Kagome rougit tandis qu'Inuyasha tombait du bord du lit sur lequel il s'était assis.

-Comment ? fit Kagome, visiblement surprise.

-Arrête ton cirque, Sesshômaru ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter !

-Inuyasha, tu es déprimant, se lassa son frère. Je t'ai connu plus souriant.

-Oui, et bien j'ai changé ! Tu peux redevenir sérieux ?

« Inuyasha avait le sens de l'humour quand il était jeune ? »

-Bon, d'accord. Alors, dans ce cas, dis-moi qui est cette fille !

Inuyasha sa raidit à nouveau.

-Heu…Et bien…

Le sourire de Sesshômaru s'effaça.

-Alors ? J'attends !

-C'est…Kagome Higurashi…

Silence…

-…Elle a ressuscité… ?

-Arrête de te moquer ! Tu vois très bien ce que ça signifie !

Nouveau silence…

-…Tu ne l'as pas tué… ?

-Ben…non… fit Inuyasha, pris soudain d'un profond malaise.

Kagome regardait la scène avec curiosité. Elle posait alternativement son regard sur chaque frère (Comme dans un match de tennis, vous voyez ?).

-…Tu ne l'as pas tué…, répéta calmement Sesshômaru.

-…Non…

-Inuyasha, mon frère…, commença le youkaï en souriant.

Inuyasha se boucha les oreilles. Kagome, qui se demandait pourquoi, ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse.

-Inuyasha…

Deux secondes plus tard…

-MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE OU QUOI ? (Kagome se bouche à son tour les oreilles) POURQUOI N'EST-ELLE PAS MORTE ? MAIS, ENFIN BON SANG, POURQUOI ES-TU DEVENU TUEUR ?

Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas présent dans la pièce, sa fureur était telle que les murs de la chambre d'hôtel tremblaient.

-…Attend…Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-IL N'Y A RIEN À EXPLIQUER ! TU ES ET TU RESTERAS TOUJOURS UN INCOMPÉTENT! POURQUOI AI-JE EU UN FRÈRE PAREIL, JE ME LE DEMANDE (Jeu, set et match pour Sesshômaru)!

-Mais écoute-moi, au moins…

Sesshômaru se calma.

-…Tu as une minute.

-Une minute ? Mais je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout te…

-45 secondes.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Inuyasha lui conta tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le début, ne laissant aucun détail sur les évènements les plus importants.

-Je vois…, fit le youkaï à la lune bleue. C'est très intéressant, mais malheureusement, tu as déjà tout ce que tu pouvais savoir. À moins que…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai une idée, mais je dois m'en assurer. Je te contacterai dès que j'en serai sûr !

-…Très bien…

-Alors, dans ce cas, je te laisse. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

Le transmetteur s'éteignit au moment même où l'image de Sesshômaru disparut. Inuyasha soupira pendant qu'il remettait la boule de verre dans la boîte qui lui était destinée, avant de placer le tout dans son sac. Quelle était l'idée de son frère, il l'ignorait totalement, et cela l'énervait.

-Alors ? Que faisons-nous ? fit timidement la voix de Kagome, le sortant de ses songes.

-On va aller espionner votre mari, que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? répondit-il tout naturellement en regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux la jeune femme.

Celle-ci remarqua leur magnifique couleur ambrée. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent d'un coup. Ce regard…

« Mais…que m'arrive-t-il… ? »

Voilà la fin du 4ème chapitre ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais au moment des vacances Internet m'a lâché et j'ai dû me bagarrer pour le réinstaller ! Mais bon maintenant c'est fait alors j'en ai profité pour vous mettre la suite de cette fic ! Allez maintenant place à « réponses aux reviews » :

Satsuki04 : Si le mot « impatience » dans ta review était écrit en gros, ça voulait dire que c'était un mot important ? En tout cas dsl de l'attente que tu as dû subir avant d'avoir ce chapitre 4 devant tes yeux ! Surtout n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! C'est toujours le bienvenu !

Nahi : Merci pour ton conseil sur les hackers, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça colle avec ma fic ! Merci merci merci ! Bon sinon tes reviews aussi me font très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre que je viens de te dédier a été à ton goût, sinon je me suis gourée de dédicace lol ! Comme d'habitude, tes remarques me touchent toujours autant ! Quant à tes fics j'attends la suite avec impatience ! Surtout IFC pour me taper un bon délire ! Mais Ne me regarde pas est aussi la bienvenue quand tu veux (comment ça chuis oppressante ? Mais non je lui demande gentiment ! Hein nahi que chuis gentille ?). Voilà ! J'espère que tu liras la suite, et j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience !

Freedom Phantom : Contente de voir qu'un nouveau lecteur apprécie ma fic ! En espérant que tu continueras de me soutenir !

Eriru : Lol non t'inquiète ! Je n'ai pas été surprise vu que je me considère comme une folle et que moi aussi je déconne assez facilement ! Donc ne t'en fais pas, je m'y habitue très vite donc tu ne m'as pas surprise du tout, loin de là ! J'attend de voir ta réaction pour ce nouveau chapitre histoire de voir comment tu l'abordes.

Inukami : Alors là, c'est le bouquet ! Autant déjà j'ai été surprise que nahi lise mes fics, mais alors qu'une autre personne dont j'adore les histoires en lise une aussi…Là je me dis que je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Inukami en personne qui me laisse une review ! Je dis respect ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une chose pareille ! Inukami et nahi…nahi et Inukami…Mais c'est super hyper méga génialissime ! J'adore le travail que tu fais sur tes fics, alors que tu apprécies une des miennes… Bon bref j'arrête sinon l'éloge que je vais te faire va durer une page comme j'ai failli le faire pour nahi ! (se reconcentre) Tu me soudoies ? Hmmmm je sais pas si je dois te répondre…Ça dépend tu m'offres combien lol? Fais attention je suis très chère ! Mais si tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre la réponse calmement je veux bien te le dire dans un mail ou sur MSN lol ! J'espère que tu auras eu le temps de lire ce chapitre et ce message avant que je ne mette la suite ! Encore merci pour ta review (étoiles qui brillent au fond des yeux) !

Kikou (alias jen ai po) : Envie soudaine de changer de pseudo lol ? Ce n'est pas grave, tu continues de lire ma fic et ça, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Beaucoup de « merci » dans ta review dit donc ! Ça me fait rougir tout ça ! C'est sûr que j'écris avec mon cœur, et je continue en essayant de me dépasser parce que vous me soutenez ! Logique donc qu'il faille que je reste à un bon niveau pour que votre lecture soit agréable ! Et j'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps ! Ta review m'encourage énormément, et pour ça merci infiniment !

Kakelle : Mais je travaille fort, je travaille (enfin quand j'ai le temps lol ce qui n'est pas facile) afin que mes chapitres soient toujours le mieux écrit possible ! J'espère en attendant que pour ce chapitre ça a été le cas pour toi.

Voilà ! Je continue de remercier ceux qui me lisent mais ne me laissent pas de reviews (si il y en a) ! Merci beaucoup !

Alors, mon prochain chapitre s'intitulera (et il est officiel) : « Quand un inspecteur s'en mêle ». À vous de vous demander ce qu'insinue ce titre, moi je ne dévoilerais rien à personne (sauf peut-être Inukami si elle me propose une somme confortable lol) ! Allez je suis sûre que vous allez trouver ! Ce n'est pas dur en plus !

Voili voilou ! Ah non j'allais oublié de dire que je vais faire tout mon possible pour mettre la fin de Ce que sont les sentiments avant noël, ainsi que, si possible, un autre de cette fic-ci avant le nouvel an ! Mais bon autant vous dire que vu que je n'ai même pas encore commencé à écrire les chapitres sur l'ordi ça va être dur ! Mais pour mes lecteurs je vais tenter le maximum afin de vous satisfaire.

Enfin, je sais que ça n'a rien à vois avec les fics mais il fallait que je le dise : Le jeu Kingdom Hearts 2 sort enfin au Japon et est prévu aux USA pour le 1er Mars, mais il n'y a toujours pas de date pour l'Europe…Ouin il me le faut !

Voilà c'était ma pitite déprime ! Allez je vous laisse !

À bientôt tout le monde !

Shino qui fait le maximum afin de rendre ses lecteurs heureux.


End file.
